Spying For Romance
by TheaterKid
Summary: Sequel to NASR. Logan is back after having his baby, he must juggle parenthood, his job, & his love life at the same time. With a new bad guy causing trouble, Logan must try to stop him with help from family & friends. Will he meet someone new along the way? Or will he hang onto what was? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Spying for Romance**

* * *

Hey Everyone, I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing the predecessor for this story, Not A Spy Romance. You all are truly an inspiration to me and it motivates me to keep writing. I'm so happy to be on my second fic and you all make it so much fun to write. As much as I'd like to personally name and thank everyone, I'm afraid there's no time but my gratitude extends to all who've read my story. But enough of my rambling, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Spying For Romance. Enjoy! Please review afterward:)

Chapter 1: Movin'...On

Logan walked out of his room, or his now former room, with a box filled with his belongings. That's right he was moving from his apartment to a nice one story house in the suburbs. It was very close to James' house but far enough so he could have privacy.

He was also 6 months pregnant and was showing his round baby bump. He was content with life, or at least he was making himself be content. With Kendall's death being not too long ago, he had to find a way to start over and move on. So, if that meant moving to a place where Kendall hadn't been and having this baby without a father,then, so be it.

He carried the box, which wasn't that heavy since it had pillows in it, to the living room and set it down before stopping to catch his breath. James walked in to find him stooped over and breathing heavily.

"You know you should stop carrying the heavy stuff and let me and the movers handle it."

"James, calm your tits. It's just pillows. I don't think my pregnancy will be affected by me carrying a box of pillows." Logan retorted. James rolled his eyes and bent his knees to pick up the box. He pulled the box to his chest and walked to the front door with Logan following.

"Alright, this is the last of it. Take a look around, see if we missed anything." Logan turned around and panned his vision around the empty apartment. He sighed and smiled a little before walking to the door. He gave his apartment one last glance.

"Goodbye." He said to the apartment, which held a lot of memories. Closing and locking the door, Logan headed down to his car to go to his and the baby's new home.

* * *

It took a week for Logan to be officially moved in. The movers were very efficient in their job so Logan made sure to recommend them to his friends. James and Carlos helped him set up the nursery for the baby since he or she would be coming soon. It was a neutral colored room next to Logan's master bedroom. The crib was black with a mobile star lullaby machine to play. Logan decided to keep the gender a surprise. He also took maternity leave from the agency so he could raise the baby properly for a few months.

Dr. Junes kept him up to date on his progress at his appointments. He was told that he would have a C-section. Every sonogram he got of the baby went on the new stainless steel refrigerator. To say Logan was excited about his baby was an understatement. He was over-the-moon ecstatic. He couldn't wait to meet his baby.

* * *

(_Three Months Later_)

Logan was sitting on the couch, reading a spy book with headphones on his baby bump. He was playing classical music for baby when the door rang. He sighed taking off the headphones and placed his book on the coffee table. He walked over to door opening it to reveal James on the other side.

"Hey! I just came by to check on you and I brought food. It's Chinese." He said smiling while holding up a brown paper bag.

"Come in." Logan chuckled. He followed Logan to the living room and sat down on the couch. Logan turned on the T.V. It was currently on TruTv, so Wipeout was on.

James sorted out the food. He ordered chicken chow-mein for himself while getting sweet and sour chicken for Logan. The two immediately dug in savoring each flavor when it hit their tastebuds.

"So little bro, you're due any day now, what's the hold up?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask the little one inside me?" He looked down at his belly chuckling. James leaned down and began talking to Logan's baby bump.

"Hey little unknown gendered child of Logan. Why don't you hurry up and get out of there so your mommy can get back to work." Logan rolled his eyes as James referred to him as a mother. He didn't know why everyone was calling him a mom but he didn't care much.

"I know it's gotta be tough living in there. I mean Logan's such a healthy eater I wonder how you're not starving with his diet."

"James, I think that's enough talking to my baby. I don't want them to be corrupted." James had a look of sarcastic disbelief while he took a bite of his chow-mein.

"Me? Corrupt a child? I'd never do such a thing!" He smiled.

"Right. Sure you wouldn't." Logan rolled his eyes. He stood up slowly as not to lose his balanced and stretched.

"I'm thirsty, you want something?"

"Here, let me-"

"No, I've got it!" Logan said holding up his hand.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest. With baby the on the way, they could pop out any second."

"I think I'll be fine James. It's just getting drinks." Logan reassured walking into the kitchen and over to the cupboard. While reaching up to get two glasses, he felt an odd and painful feeling, but he brushed it off as the baby moving.

He went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the iced tea when he felt the pain again, making him wince. He continued doing what he was doing which was pouring the tea. All of a sudden, he felt a pop and gush of fluid leave his body. Logan hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked below him at the floor and saw the puddle of amniotic fluid. He barely had anytime to register what was happening when a contraction hit him with full force, making him cringe.

"James!" Logan cried out clutching his stomach. The taller brunette ran in and saw the puddle, Logan's red face, hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

That's when he heard the words that would make anyone panic.

"My water broke!"

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH,THIS ONE'S A KICKER!" Logan cried in pain as he felt the baby's foot kick him." Did you call the hospital and tell them we're coming in?"

"Not yet! Been kinda busy!" James said as he sped down the street. Logan gripped the door closer in the car as contractions hit him again. "James..." His voice was dangerously low. "If you don't call that hospital right now and tell Dr. Junes I'm having this baby, I will kill you...and your cow. Do you understand me?!" Logan said gripping James' free as hard as possible. James literally squealed in pain.

"Okay, okay! Losing feeling,losing feeling!" Logan released James from his grip of death. James pulled out his phone and called the hospital notifying them they were coming in hot and the surgery needed to be prepared. With Logan contractions getting closer, James could only hope and pray that they make it to the hospital.

Finally, they made it to the hospital. James threw the car in park and ran around to the passenger side and helped Logan out at the same time a nurse ran out with a wheelchair. James got behind the chair and pushed Logan as they followed the nurse to the room for surgery. Logan cried out in pain as his contractions were really close and it was time to deliver the baby.

After an hour of heavy, labored breathing and squeezing all the feeling out of James hand, Logan heard the cry of a baby. His baby. The C-Section went well and he let James cut the cord. All the other nurses except Dr. Junes left the room to give them privacy.

"Great job Loges. You're done." James said kissing his head. Logan gave a light smile.

"Where's my baby?" Logan said in a tired voice. James smiled over to Dr. Junes walked over with a bundle of cloth in her arms. She smiled down at Logan as she rocked his crying baby.

"Logan, meet your little baby boy." Logan smiled and outstretched his arms as she placed the baby gently in his arms. Once he had the baby safely in his grasp, he pulled the infant to his chest. Immediately the tears he'd held back fell from his eyes.

"Hey there...Hi baby...I'm so happy I get to meet you. That's Uncle James and that's ." He whispered to the baby as smiled at the two in front of him. The baby began to cry again and Logan immediately knew to rock him until he fell asleep. "Shhh, It's ok baby... I got you... I got you. You're all mine and I'm gonna love you. My beautiful little boy." Logan kissed his son on his face. This was the moment Logan was waiting for. He felt complete with his baby in his arms now. He glanced over at James who was smiling at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" James nodded and took his sleeping nephew from his stepbrother and rocked him gently to keep him from waking up. "He so beautiful, Loges. He's like the perfect mix of you and Kendall." Logan smiled lightly at his statement was true. The baby had brunette hair, Kendall's nose, Logan's mouth, and hazel eyes.

"What are you gonna name him?" James asked cooing at the baby.

"I don't know yet. Andy's a nice name."

"Yeah, I like it. What's his middle name gonna be?"

"I've always liked the name Landon." Logan piped cheerfully.

"I like it. Andrew Landon Mitchell-"

"No, I want him to have his dad's last name." James quirked an eyebrow at Logan which led him to ask about his decision.

"Why don't you want to give him your last name?"

"Because, even though Kendall put me through hell and back, that's still his baby." James nodded at his final decision and turned when he heard the door open and saw Dr. Junes come back in. The two didn't even notice she left the room. Most likely because they were so invested in the newborn that was present. She made sure to close the door lightly and walked over to the siblings.

"Hi! How's everything going?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's going well. We picked out a name for him." Helen smiled at the news.

"Oh good! That's actually why I came back and to put little man here in the incubator." Logan's smile turned into a frown.

"I have to let him go? When can I get him back?" Logan asked tears welling up in his eyes. Helen put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Calm down, sweetie. We're gonna take care of him. We'll keep him in the incubator for a couple days to monitor his health and then you both get to go home." Logan seemed to have calmed down when she reassured him the baby would be ok.

"Now, you need to get some rest. So you can regain your strength. I'm also going to put in your stitches while you sleep so you won't have to feel much of it. The epidural shouldn't wear off until later." Logan nodded as his eyes began to feel heavy. Dr. Junes walked over to James and stroked the baby's head gently.

"I'll need you to come with me to write the birth certificate. When Logan wakes up we'll get him to sign it officially." Seeing the brunette man had finally dozed off. James nodded and followed Helen out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

After a few days went by Logan was finally able to take Andy home. He signed the birth certificate and both of their release papers and they both were free to go. James called Carlos the day of the birth and told him that Logan had the baby. Carlos was very excited and couldn't wait to meet his nephew.

On the release day, James came to the hospital at noon to pick Logan up. They had the baby carrier in the backseat. The drive to Logan's house was shorter than when they first drove to the hospital. Probably because the last time Logan left home, he was in labour.

They pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. James decided to carry the baby indoors and allowed Logan to walk in without any extra weight. When Logan walked in, it was dark inside the house. It made him fearful but also very alert he flipped on the light switch and was greeted with people jumping out from behind his furniture.

"SURPRISE!" The thunderous voices of Logan's coworkers collectively roared throughout the house. Logan jumped with surprise and then smiled as he saw the 'It's a Boy!' And 'Welcome Home' banners hanging up. The colleagues all patted Logan on the back and/or fawned over the newborn that James held safely. They all soon went on to party and eat food. Carlos walked over to Logan from the other side with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome home, Loges!" Logan smiled and hugged his brother-in-law. They pulled away and went to sit on the couch.

"So, how are you feeling?" Carlos inquired happily.

"I feel good! You know, now that Andy's here I feel like I have a lot more to live for." Carlos smiled in awe at Logan's response.

"Wow, that's wonderful, Logan. I'm so happy for you." Carlos said in what he thought was a normal voice but it was enough to make Logan frown.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned.

"Nothing-"

"Carlos, we both know that I've known you long enough to discern when you're sad. What's up?" Logan asked when James brought the baby over to him. The tall brunette glanced over the two knowing he interrupted something.

"What's up you two?" Carlos looked at Logan who turned to him and then back to James.

"Nothing, we're just talking. How's Andy doing?"

"He's ok. He got a little fussy from all the attention and I figured I'd bring him to you so he could chill for a bit and I could get some food." Logan nodded and took Andy in his arms and cradled him.

"Yeah, Whatever, that's fine. Now, go away." Logan said and James shrugged, walking away. Carlos fiddled with his thumbs until Logan turned to him.

"Now, tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing. It's just I wanna have a baby." Logan didn't really know how to respond. He could only hope his motherly instincts would kick in soon.

"Oh I see. Is James against the idea?"

"No, he's definitely all for it. It's just we've been having trouble getting pregnant. I'm afraid it's gonna affect our marriage as well. I mean, he's already been kind of distant lately." Logan nodded, pulling Andy up to his shoulder and bouncing him lightly.

"Oh Carlos. You don't have to worry. I know James will stick by you no matter what. And when its time for you to have a baby you'll have it. You just gotta be patient. I may not be one to take my own advice, but if I can help someone before they stress out too much I try." He smiled at the Latino. "Plus, if James even thinks about leaving you, tell him I'll tell everyone about "you know what"." Carlos gave Logan a confused look about the inside joke between James and Logan, which Carlos obviously wasn't in on yet. Logan used his free hand to pat him on the leg.

"Don't ask. He'll know what I'm talking about." Logan said with a laugh. Carlos nodded with a smile and asked could he hold the baby to which Logan agreed happily. The two spies sat in a comfortable silence while enjoying the presence of the newborn.

The party ended around eight thirty. James and Carlos cleaned up the trash and everything since Logan wasn't supposed to be doing too much work with his stitches being as fresh as they are. The two checked the house before they left to make sure the brunette and his newborn were safe. All the guest had said goodbye and left their presents on the dining room table.

When Logan walked into the dining room he wasn't expecting so many presents for Andy. One or two gifts were for him but mainly all for the baby. The first gift he opened was a baby monitor. He had one already set up from the move in but decided he'd keep it as backup in case the ones he had broke.

"Wanna open some presents, baby? Let's see what else they got for you." Logan smiled as Andy clung onto his shirt. He adjusted the baby so he could get another present. The next present he pulled out was a breast pump. He assumed one of his douche-bag colleagues who gave it to him.

"Oh, well, I won't be needing this anytime soon." He said looking quizzically at the machine. " Ehhh, I'll regift to Cousin Sherry." He tossed the pump to side and went through an assortment of baby clothes.

By 10:15, Logan had gone through all the gifts and put them in Andy's Nursery. He gave Andy his first bath in the sink and put him in a clean diaper and onesie. He made all kinds of cute faces at the baby, which made Andy smile. He sat in the rocking chair and sang a small lullaby to the infant to help fall asleep.

_"I love you, a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do_

_A doodle-oodle-ooh-doo_

_A-doodle-oodle-oodle-ooh-doo..."_

Logan smiled as he heard the soft almost inaudible snores of his baby. He held the back of Andy's head as pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to cradle. He kissed Andy's head softly and glanced over his sleeping baby.

"Sleep beautifully, my angel. I love you." Logan carefully placed the baby in the cradle and pulled a small blanket up with a cursive 'A' on it and put it on Andy. When he got to the doorway, he took a device and turned on security lasers that James set up to protect the baby and would let him know if an intruder was in the house. The brunette walked away to his room for night.

* * *

James and Carlos were laughing and cuddling on the couch watching late night T.V. when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh! Who could that be this time of night?" Carlos groaned, muting the T.V. .

"I don't know but I'll go find out. Stay here, babe."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The Latino retorted,turning the volume back on. James smirked and gave Carlos a quick kiss before moving from behind him and off the couch to the front door.

"Who is it?!" James yelled through to the other side but got no reply. He groaned as he turned the locks and threw the door open.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

So there's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it. It took a lot of re-editing and all that jazz. Thank you all for the baby names they really helped in my decision. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. For some reason, I always have to recoup after a chapter but I write during these times so don't worry. Well that's it for now y'all.

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

Here's chapter 2! I own nothing but my OC's,imagination and storyline.

* * *

" .God."

"JAMIE PUMPKIN! How are you?!" The slender woman standing at the door lunged for the brunette in a hug. Carlos heard the voice and immediately sprang from his seat to see if it was true.

"MOM! What a totally and completely unexpected surprise visit." James said in a stilted voice, embracing his mother in return. He knew Carlos would be unhappy but he would deal with him later.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let me in and go help Andrew with the bags." The woman said with a stern command before entering the house.

"CARLOS!" She yelled in delight.

"Hi Brooke!" Carlos said in a false enthusiastic voice and embraced her. He looked up from Brooke's back and glared daggers at James. If looks could kill, the tall brunette would've been dead in an instant.

Brooke Diamond-Mitchell, aka James' mom and Logan's stepmom aka the Estée Lauder of the Midwest aka a major pain in Carlos' ass, was the top cosmetics CEO in all of Minnesota with many other locations around the U.S.. In short, the lady's got enough money to chew Donald Trump up and spit him right back out.

"How are you, sweetie?" Brooke's Botox-filled lips curled as far as they could into the signature Diamond smile. They pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm just peachy, Brooke, doing just fine." Carlos said through gritted teeth. This was gonna be a long night.

James walked out to help his stepdad, Andrew Mitchell get the luggage from the car.

"Hey Dad, need help?"Andrew looked up from the plethora of bags in the trunk. He was a tall guy not as tall as James. He brunette hair much like Logan with streaks of gray throughout, but his eyes were a grayish-blue color.

"Hey James! Yeah I could use a hand." James smiled and grabbed two bags off the ground and grabbed a small bag from in the trunk. "I don't know why your mother always has to pack the entire house with her whenever she goes on a trip."

"You know Mom, you can never have too much." James chuckled. "What happened? I thought you guys weren't 'til coming next week."

"Your mom was so excited about the baby that she couldn't wait and all but forced me to drive us up here. Lemme guess, you didn't tell Carlos?" James sucked in air through his teeth and look up as if he didn't know what his stepdad was talking about. The older man only chuckled before closing the trunk.

"I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you." Andrew advised before walking into the house. James gulped grabbing the bags and walking into the house, kicking the door closed."

* * *

_Logan walked into the ballroom filled entirely with CIA agents. They were having a masquerade ball. Logan was dressed in a grey/silver fitted suit with a black eye mask._

_He looked around at the sharply dressed men and beautifully dressed women and smiled. Although he couldn't distinguish anyone's identity he would recognize their voices. He grabbed a glass of champagne put it to his lips and drank the liquid inside. _

_For a while, he mingled with the other agents in conversation when he felt a hand graze along his lower back. Logan spun around to see who it was but they all were in masks. He continued to look around until he saw a figure in black cloak slink through the crowd. He excused himself from the group and began to follow._

_For a second, he lost the cloaked figure. He turned and looked around until he spotted the figure slowly creeping up the stairs. The figured turned back and looked at him but Logan couldn't see the face due to the hood being in the way. The way the figure turned and looked at Logan almost frightened him but Logan had to keep going. The brunette wondered if anyone else noticed the cloaked figure but no lifted their eyes from their conversations. The phantom went further up the stairs and out of view, almost as if they teasing Logan to follow. Logan, being one to accept challenges, ventured up the stairs._

_When he got to the hallway at the top of the staircase, the cloaked man was gone. Logan wasn't giving up yet, so he turned to right and walked down the hallway. He came to a dead end and huffed when he saw no sign of the cloaked figure. He turned around to go back to the party when he came face-to-face with the phantom._

_"I knew you'd follow me." The cloaked figure spoke. It was a man's voice._

_"Who are you?" Logan asked fearfully, inching closer._

_"Sometimes, things are better left a mystery." The cloaked figure grabbed Logan by the upper arms and pulled him close. Logan could feel the warm breath of the cloaked figure. He moved quickly and broke free of the figure's grasps. He grabbed the edge of the figure's hood and threw it off of his head. Logan's eyes widened as the figure turned his head to face him._

_"Kendall..."_

Logan shot up from his bed instantly, waking up from his dream. Face covered in sweat and his heart racing fast, Logan looked around his room as if the blonde was there. As if on cue to scare Logan, Andy began crying making Logan jump but calm down. He looked at his clock. It was 4:30 a.m.. "Here we go.." Logan sighed.

He turned on his lamp and got out of bed and went to the baby's room. He reached the room and picked Andy up out of the crib and began bouncing him.

"Shhh Andy...It's alright, baby. You hungry?" The baby cried more. "Ok, ok. Going to make you a bottle."

Once downstairs, Logan put Andy in the bassinet in the living room and went in the kitchen to make the bottle. He boiled the water, mixed the formula, cooled the bottle and put the nipple on the container, ready to feed his baby for the first time since being home.

He picked the fussy baby up out of the bassinet and sat down on the couch. He cradled the baby and put the nipple to his mouth. Without hesitation, the baby took the plastic into his mouth and began sucking, calming him down. Logan sighed in relief, taking a mental note of what was Andy's hungry cry.

"There you go, Pooh Bear." Once Andy stopped feeding, Logan put him up to his shoulder and patted his back lightly to help him burp. Twenty pats later, the baby released a small burp. Logan chuckled as he heard his baby's first burp but soon grimaced when gas came from the other end.

"Oh,Andy! Warn somebody next time." The baby gurgled happily which made Logan smile more. Logan bounced his son to help him fall asleep and soon enough he did.

Making his way upstairs, Logan put Andy in his crib. Retreating back to his room, snuggling deep into his covers, Logan let sleep take him over. Well, almost. Andy's cry erupted through the monitor making Logan's eyes shoot open and groan. All he wanted was a little sleep but by the sound of Andy's cry, he wasn't going to get any. Eventually, Andy slept next to Logan on his bed. The two finally fell asleep until the next morning.

Logan woke up before Andy. He watched and listened to the baby breathing as he slept. It all put him in amazement, how he could create a such a beautiful creature and instantly love them.

He ran his index through Andy's small head of hair. The baby squirmed but didn't wake. Logan leaned down and kissed the baby lightly when the doorbell rang. He slowly removed himself from the bed and headed for the stairs. As he walked down, he tried to think of who it could be. He wasn't expecting any guests. The doorbell rang again.

"Just a second!" He yelled across the room as he straightened up his living room slightly before walking to the door. Turning the latches and opening the door, Logan was greeted with the faces of his parents and a somber James and death-glaring Carlos beside him.

"Dad! Mama Brooke! What are y'all doing here?!" Logan asked genuinely surprised, his Texan accent kicking in slightly.

"Why do you think we're here? To see the baby of course!" Brooke cheered. He'd clearly forgotten she was a morning person.

"This early? It's not even ten o'clock yet. And plus he's not even up-" Logan was interrupted with the sound of his baby waking up, probably from all the racket Brooke caused.

"I take that back. Umm y'all just take a seat in the living room and I'm gonna bring him down." Logan said stepping back from the doorway and letting his family enter into his home. As Carlos and James passed through the doorway, Logan gave Carlos a curious look wondering why he was scowling at James and the Latino nodded his head in the direction of his parents and Logan understood. He sprinted lightly up the steps so not to tear his stitches. He walked into his room and grabbed the stirring baby and picked him up, wrapping him in his A blanket. He began shushing and kissed him as he traveled back down the stairs. Making it back to the living room, where he could literally feel the awkward, he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Mama Brooke, Dad, meet your grandson, Andy Landon Knight."

Brooke put her hands up to her mouth in awe as tears formed in her eyes. It was rare that you would ever catch Brooke Diamond crying because she has a hard demeanor, but when you did, it was usually because of something meaningful. The business woman outstretched her arms, signaling that she wanted to hold the baby. Logan smiled happily and handed the sleeping infant over to her. She cradled the baby in her arms as she cried tears of love.

Logan glanced over to his father who also had tears in his eyes. Logan hadn't seen the man cry since his mother died. Even though they'd been divorced for several years and he had moved on, he still loved the woman. Logan once again looked over to the other couple in the room and witnessed James sitting by himself on the end of the love seat looking down at his lap in shame, twiddling his thumbs. The short brunette got his brother's attention and blinked out morse code asking what's wrong. James made sure Carlos wasn't looking and blinked back that he had forgotten to tell him that their parents were even coming at all. Carlos turned to them and saw James using the code. He joined their conversation and blinked to James that he was still in trouble and when he said no talking it included no morse code either. Logan turned his head and chuckled as he realized his stepbrother was whipped.

"That was kind of you to name him after me." Andrew said as he sniffled.

"I,actually, was so drugged up on that epidural that I completely forgot that was your name,dad. Nonetheless, I'm glad I named him after the one man who was there for me 24/7. James helped me out with the names." Logan smiled at his father who held the infant, cooed at the baby. "Say 'Hi gwampa',say hi." Logan cooed in a baby voice.

"Where's his father?" There it was. The question Logan knew was eating away at his father's brain. He visibly deflated and sighed deeply.

"His father, was...um..." Logan took deep breaths to hold back the tears in his throat that threatened to spill.

"He was killed...several months before Andy was born." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered that day clearly. That was one problem about being in the CIA. They train your memory to work at its fullest capacity and at this moment Logan really didn't need to be reminded of that.

Andrew sighed, pulling Andy close to his chest before getting up and wrapping his arm around Logan. The brunette cried silently into his father's shoulder. He rubbed circles on his son's back.

"It's ok, Logan." He turned to the other three who were silently watching the scene in sympathy.

"Can y'all give us a moment?" He asked politely to which the three obliged by walking out to the back patio. It was now just Logan, Andy, and his dad.

Logan wrapped his arms around his father's middle and sobbed into his shoulder. Andrew embraced his son tighter and managed to hold his grandson in other arm. He patted Logan on the back hoping it would calm him down.

"It's ok, Logie-bear. Let it out."

"I m-miss him s-so much, dad." Logan sobbed. "T- The thing is I sh-shouldn't." Andrew walked them backward until they sat down on the couch. "After all the hell and turmoil he put me through, I still l-l-love him." He confessed before sobbing again.

"Logie, look at at me." Logan looked up into his father's caring greyish blue eyes. Andrew wiped his tears with his free hand. "You have every right to still love him. No one can take that love you have for him away. Love is infinite. You can make more when you need it. Now, you have this little guy right here to give love to as well. Just because the father put you through hell doesn't mean you are any less of good person."

"Does it make me bad if hate him because he tried to save me?" Logan questioned in a choked voice.

"No, buddy. Why would you think that? He obviously still loved you enough to save you and to save Andy. So even through the anger, be grateful. Because I could've lost two of my loves."

"I don't know how to do it alone... How to do it...without 's scary for me."

"I understand. Believe me. I was terrified when your mother and I had you but the parenting came later. At first, we didn't know what we were doing. Both of us were newly graduates from college. But we did what we knew how to do best, which was love you. With that, everything else became easier for the most part." Logan sniffled and hugged himself closer to his dad. He was close enough to Andy's head, so he kissed it and stroked it a few times.

Andrew felt proud of himself. Here he was holding both of his sons, well, son and grandson,close to him. The older man knew this was the special moment where you've finally learned the true meaning of being a parent.

"I love you, kiddo." The older Mitchell said kissing the top of his son's head.

"I love you too, dad."Logan said hugging his dad closer.

"And I LOVE YOU, LITTLE FELLA. Yes I do. Yes I do." Andrew smiled, smothering the infant with kisses making him gurgle in delight. In Logan's opinion, his father was more smothering than his mother ever would've been.

"I think we should tell them to come back in. God knows what could be happening out there." Andrew suggested standing up, keeping a good grip on his grandson.

"Yeah. Lets go." Logan agreed. The two Mitchell men walked through and out of the backdoor only to be greeted by a screaming match between Brooke and Carlos with James in the middle. The tall brunette was clearly trying his hardest to be a mediator between the two but it was useless.

Logan grabbed the baby from his father which allowed him to go help pull Brooke back. Carlos was yelling loudly at Brooke in Spanish and Brooke was hurling cuss word after cuss word at the latino. Logan understood every word he said in Spanish and it was not good. Take every cuss word imaginable and translate it into Spanish, which is why Logan was glad Brooke couldn't understand the language.

"You dusty old hag!" Carlos spat as his husband held him back.

" ...el pollo loco!" Brooke shouted as her husband pulled her back as well. Everyone figured since the woman didn't know Spanish, she'd use a fast food restaurant name as an insult.

"What the hell is going on?!" Logan shouted.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Carlos said, kicking at her.

"NO, I DID NOT! Why would you even believe that?" Brooke defended trying to jump from Andrew's arms but the older man contained a grip on her.

"Cause you did start it ma! You said we should use a surrogate instead of him having our children because he isn't "flawlessly beautiful" like us." James defended his husband's honor. Carlos smiled on the inside.

"I may have said something along of the lines of that. But in my defense I-"

"Save it, Brooke." Logan said highly irritated."I swear if either of you got blood on my new lawn I will-."

"Um, excuse me?" All of their heads turned towards the gate. A very attractive man, who was taller than Andrew but shorter than James with brunette hair, blue eyes that matched the ocean and a dazzling smile that could charm anyone stood in the entrance.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I live next door and I couldn't but overhear yelling and I thought you may need help or something." The man said. Logan stared at the stranger in awe and lust. He cleared his face with his free hand and walked over to the tall man not before telling the others to go inside with a head nod. He adjusted Andy gently and walked up to the man, keeping a safe distance.

"Hi. The noise you heard was my family. They were having a little spat, and if they messed up my new lawn I swear I'll shave their heads while they sleep." The short brunette chuckled flirtatiously.

"Hahahahaha,don't wanna do that. They might get very mad at you."

"Eh, they'll live." He sighed."I'm Logan by the way." He shook the man's hand and also noticed how incredibly soft they were.

"Logan, that's a beautiful name." Logan felt the heat rise and blood rush to his cheeks."And who's this cute fella?" He asked rubbing the baby's back softly.

"This is Andy. Say hi,pooh bear. Say hi to Mr..."

"Jeff! Jeff Hughes." He replied. "But you can call me Carlos Danger." Jeff said with a fake Spanish accent that was really cute on him. Logan chuckled at the man's cute allusive humor.

"So are you married?"

"No, I'm not. No one has put a ring on it yet. So Andy's the only man in my life and I'm enjoying it so far."

"That's great. Well I gotta get going. I got a casserole in the oven. My mother's coming over but it was great meeting you Logan. And you too, Andy. I hope we can meet again."Jeff winked with a smile before exiting out the way he came. Logan sighed in content.

"Oh we will, Jeff. We will." Logan said to himself in a seductive voice before walking into the house already hearing more shouting from his stepmom and brother-in-law.

* * *

Before you throw your pitchforks and torches at me, let me explain.

I'm so so sorry for making y'all wait. I've been super busy with senior year of high school. So much work and I'm in the school musical so I've haven't been focused but i will make sure to update before the month mark of whenever I post. Or I will at least try my hardest sometimes it won't be easy. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and my new OC:) tell me your opinions of this chapter please !

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


End file.
